Heart Break
by Metoria
Summary: COMPLETE! Bit has an Illness he's been hiding from the Team. What will they do when it is finally revealed. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1  Secrets

Heart Break-Chapter 1- Secrets

Summary – Bit had an illness that he's been hiding from the rest of his team. What will they do when it's finally revealed?

Chapter Summary- Bit becomes ill while in battle he tries to hide it from his team mates but Brad soon finds out. Shadow's from Bit's past come to haunt him.

………

Today was the battle against the Pirates Team. Bit got up feeling a little dizzy, but he walked it off. He had been feeling like that every morning for the past week. Bit knew what it was. He took his medication like he was supposed to. What if it was getting worse? He tried not to think of that. He had other things to think about. Like the battle today. Bit grabbed his usually piloting attire and donned it. He departed from his room taking one last glance back at his bed where he'd much rather be. He was approaching the kitchen. Everyone was in there. He had to pull himself together. Bit took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

He had the usually smile on his face as he entered the room. Everyone was sitting and like usual Doc and Leena were annoying Jamie to hurry up with the food. Jamie ignored them. Brad was sitting not far off drinking his coffee as usual. Bit sat down next to the Doc. He felt lightheaded so suddenly. He thought he was going to pass out. He started blacking out. He leaned down pretending to fix his shoelace as the blood rushed to his head. He closed his eyes. His head hurt badly. He fumbled with his shoelaces hoping to make it look normal. When he sat up no one had noticed him lean down. _/ What a relief! I thought for sure I'd pass out. Maybe I shouldn't go in the battle today. No! That will be a dead give away!/ _Bit thought to himself as he waited for breakfast. He wasn't hungry. He felt too nauseous. But he had to eat other wise it might get their attention. He couldn't bear it if they found out.

He looked over to Brad. He was sipping his coffee and acted like he usually did. Bit was glad they hadn't asked why he had leaned down like that. Finally Jamie served the food. "Okay guy's here's your green eggs and ham!"

The Doc and Leena made the funniest faces. Bit tried hard not to laugh. Jamie handed him a plate with Eggs and bacon on it, in a kind of smiley face. Bit was able to get most of it down along with some orange juice. After breakfast everyone left to do whatever to keep them busy until the battle. Bit hid in the Hanger with the Liger while he waited. "I can't tell them about it Liger! They will only treat me different!"

The Liger growled, _"They are your friends they'll understand!"_

"Maybe…" Bit said feeling dizzy again. He lay down on the Liger's back and closed his eyes. He was unconscious.

A few hours later everyone was ready to head off to battle. The Doc called for Bit, "Bit, are you? The battle will begin soon we have to leave now!" Doc said coming into the hanger.

Bit stirred a little he rolled over, he was very dizzy. He looked at the Doc. "I'm coming!" Bit placed his head between his knees to try to clear his head. When he was better he stood up and climbed down off the Liger and headed into the Hover Cargo while the Doc put the Liger inside.

They were on their way to the battle field. Bit had to pull himself together. He just had to. If not they all would find out. After lingering in the waiting area, he was finally called to battle.

He was finally out on the battle field. The sooner he ended this battle the better. Across from him he could see a team consisting of three Revraptors. _/Those are easy prey./ _Bit thought to himself as he studied them.

Bit began to get dizzy again_. /This has to stop!/_ He thought to himself. He closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard, "…Ready Fight!" _/What? I'm not ready yet!/_ Bit's eyes shot open as he saw an enemy Zoid approaching him. He ran to one side and dodged a blast from it. Leena had already destroyed one enemy with her missile barrage. Bit turned around He had to destroy at least one before he got even dizzier. He jumped and used the Strike Laser Claw. But to no avail the enemy dodged it and sliced at Bit with one of its curved blades. Bit's fell to the ground. He hit his head. He held it with both his hands. He looked up the enemy was above him ready to shoot. Bit leapt to one side as best he could, to dodge the attack. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. /_No not now!/_ Bit began to panic. He winced in pain. He skidded to a stop. He tried to ignore the pain. He ran at the enemy Zoid and body slammed it. It fell to the ground. He jumped at it and damaged the Zoid with his Strike Laser Claw Attack.

"Battle Over! The Winner is the Blitz Team!" The judge proclaimed the victory and shot off back into space where he had come. Bit could hardly breathe. He felt faint again. He was trying to inhale as deep as he could. His heart was racing, faster than it should. Finally he was in the Hover Cargo again. He hid with the Liger wincing in pain. He curled up into a fetus position trying to put a pressure against his chest to ease the pain. Luckily no one came to fin him.

When he arrived back at the base, he went straight for his room. He stripped his clothes and fell naked into bed. He was dizzy, in pain, and sick. He reached for his medication. He took two pills out of the bottle and swallowed them. He laid his head on his pillow and curled up under the blankets. He was soon asleep.

……………………………………….

Brad was in the kitchen waiting for Jamie to finish dinner. Leena sat there along with the Doc nagging Jamie to hurry. Jamie still ignoring them turned to Brad. "Where's Bit at? Dinner is gonna be ready soon."

"Dunno. Maybe with the Liger or in his room. Want me go get him?" Brad asked putting his cup of coffee down.

"Yeah. Don't worry dinner wont be done till you return!" Jamie said winking.

Brad left the kitchen and headed for Bit's room first. It was closer. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Brad had never been inside Bit's room now that he thought about it. He opened the door and looked over to the bed. There was a lump underneath the blankets. And according to the certain clothing pieces littered across the floor, the Lump was completely naked. Brad didn't dare remove the covers. He merely looked over to try and see Bit's face. His eyes were closed. He was asleep. Brad didn't want to wake him. He looked onto the bed side table and saw a pill canister. _/Must be sleeping pills. No point waking him up./_ Brad pulled the covers up over bit's bare shoulder and left the room to get his dinner.

The next morning at breakfast, Bit still wasn't up. "Might as well let him sleep." Brad said. He had checked on bit when he woke up.

However, later on when lunch came around Bit still wasn't up. "Brad maybe you should go check on Bit." Jamie said whipping together some sandwiches.

Brad left and headed for Bit's room. When he entered Bit was lying on his side breathing heavily. He was sweating heavily also. Brad knelt down and touched bit's forehead. It was hot, very hot. Brad pulled the one sheet that was coving Bit's body down a bit to cool off it's torso but still covered him enough to keep him decent. "Bit." Brad whispered nudging Bit's face with his hand. Bit didn't stir, nor did his breathing change. Brad pulled Bit up so he was sitting this woke him up.

Bit opened his eyes, and saw Brad looking at him. Bit was lying in his arms. "Brad?" Bit said sitting up a little more. He was dizzy again. He fell back and Brad caught him.

"Are you alright?" Brad asked lying Bit down flat.

Bit could barely hear what Brad was saying. He heard his heart beat in his ears. It was loud. "Just a little tired." Bit couldn't let him know!

"Bit I know something is wrong. Tell me what it is, or I'll go get the Doc." Brad threatened.

Bit's eyes widened. "No don't!" he pleaded with Brad.

"Why not? Tell me the truth Bit!" Brad said looking him straight in the eye.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone! It isn't serious! It happens sometimes! Please promise you won't tell anyone!" Bit pleaded. He was on his knees in bed. The sheets were falling off.

Brad caught the sheets and pulled them around Bit. "Alright. But if it get's worse I'm telling them! Got it?"

"Fine." Bit said quietly, holding the sheets around his shoulders.

"So what's wrong?" Brad asked sitting next to Bit.

"I…" Bit mumbled something that Brad couldn't make out.

"What?"

"I have heart problems okay?" Bit said lying down again. He covered his head with the sheets. They were wet from his sweat.

Brad was quiet. Bit didn't want to look at him. "So it's not serious? You said that right?"

"Right. It just happens sometimes. I just get tired out and my heart follows suit. I just need some rest that's all." Bit said from under the covers.

"Alright. But remember if you get worse I tell the others. Understand?" Brad said pulling the cover off of Bit's head.

"Fine." Bit replied closing his eyes.

"I'll just tell them you have a bug, and it's probably 24 to 48 hours. Is that enough time to get better?"

"Yeah, it's perfect." Bit rolled over onto his other side. Brad started to leave the room. "Thanks Brad."

Brad left and told the other that Bit had a bug, and it was nothing to worry about.

...to be continued

[AN-[I think this one will be about 3-4 chapters long.


	2. Chapter 2  Fire

Heart Break Ch 2 – Fire

Bit woke up the next morning feeling much better. He wasn't dizzy or nauseous, and he was actually somewhat hungry for once this week. He got out of bed and dressed himself in his usual clothes took his medication like he's supposed to, took a deep breath and left his room. He walked down the hall with his usual smile on his face. He passed the living room and saw Brad sipping his coffee. Brad looked up and saw him. "Glad to see some color back in your face. So you're feeling better?"

"You bet! I told you all I needed was some rest." Bit cocked his head to the side and smiled cheerfully.

"Well that's good. By the way, breakfast is almost ready. I'd hurry and get some before the Doc and Leena eat it all." Brad said taking another sip of coffee and standing up to head into the kitchen with Bit.

They opened the door and saw…again…Leena and the Doc nagging Jamie to hurry up. And like usual Jamie was ignoring them. Jamie looked up and saw Bit come in with Brad. "Hey Bit, how are you feeling?"

"Much better! Glad that it's over though I wasn't sure how much more of being sick I could take." Bit said sitting down next to Brad.

Jamie turned up the heat on the stove a little more. It was a gas stove with a flame instead of the usual burners. Jamie flipped the pancake in the pan to heat the other side. He placed the pan down on the flame. Suddenly the flame jumped into the air reaching the ceiling. It spread out almost across the counter, lightly licking everyone. Bit jumped back. _/No! It's come back! Why wont it leave me alone!/_ Bit frightened ran out of the room. Brad ran after him. Bit was faster though. Brad was barely able to keep up. Bit ran into the hanger and hid behind some metal crates. He sat down holding his head with his hands. His knees tucked close to his chest. His breathing was heavy. His chest was in pain again. The sharp pain was back. Tears streamed down his face.

…………………………………………………………..

Brad ran out of the kitchen after Bit. He saw him running down the hall headed for the hanger_. /Man he's fast! I can barely keep up!/_ Brad thought as he sprinted after Bit. He saw him duck behind a crate. Brad ran over to the crate and saw Bit rocking back and forth gently and holding his head in his hands. He was sobbing. Brad kneeled down next to Bit, who didn't know he was there. Brad touched Bit's shoulder and Bit jumped back with fear. "NO!" he shouted as he fell onto the floor curling up into a ball covering his head.

Brad reached down and lifted Bit into his arms. Bit was shaking feverishly and frantically. Brad rocked him back and forth trying to calm him down. "It's alright Bit. Nothing's going to happen to you. You're safe here in my arms. Just relax Bit. Just relax." Brad said soothingly as Bit's sobs subsided slowly.

Bit did feel safe. He relaxed his tense muscles. The pain in his chest receded. He became quieter. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Brad's neck. He rested his head on Brad's shoulder and Brad rested his head on Bit's. He continued to cradle him.

After sitting there for about ten minutes Bit had finally settled down. "Bit? Tell me. Why are you afraid of fire?"

"Because." Bit said into Brad's chest.

"But why Bit? Did you have a bad experience with it? Is it what causes you to have your heart problems?" Brad asked already assuming the answer.

"Yes it is." Bit said practically ashamed of himself.

"What happened, Bit? You can tell me." Brad said speaking gently into Bit's left ear.

"The house fire." Bit only said this.

"What about it? Were you hurt in it? Did you lose some one?" Brad pursued this.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Bit said pulling away from Brad. He was getting upset again.

"Okay Bit. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"No. I want to go back to bed." Bit said leaning against the crate.

"Okay." Brad helped Bit up and took him to his room.

Bit lay down and kicked off his shoes. "Bit, if you do want to talk I'll listen." Brad said before leaving.

Bit thought about that last comment for a moment. Then unclothed himself and crawled under the covers to sleep again.

………………………………………………………

Brad came out of Bit's room and headed for the kitchen. When he entered everyone looked up in worry. The room wasn't damaged at all. There were no scorch marks anywhere. "Is Bit okay?" Jamie asked worried.

"He'll be okay." Brad said sitting down.

"What happened?" Leena asked her eyes giving away how worried she was.

"He has Pyrophobia." Brad said calmly.

"Pyro-fobia?" Leena asked.

"Fear of fire." Jamie replied. "I feel bad. It was my fault the fire happened. If I hadn't turned up the stove-"

"Jamie it was an accident. No one could have predicted it." The Doc said trying to relieve his guilt.

"Besides Jamie, Bit doesn't blame you at all. He's really kind of paranoid about it. Like it follows him or something." Brad said also trying to relieve the guilt.

"He must have been traumatized really badly." Doc said softly.

"Maybe we should go see him." Leena suggested.

"I think that's the last thing he would want." Brad said.

"Let's let him rest for now. We'll check on him later." Doc said siding with Brad.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_The sun was high. It was noon. It was a beautiful day too. Bit was in his backyard playing with his older brothers. They were teaching him how to play baseball. Reilly tossed him the ball and Bit caught it. He was seven years old. Reilly tossed the ball up high into the air. Bit looked up. It was just over to the house. Suddenly there was a loud boom from inside the house. The windows shattered. Flames burst out of them. The door flew off its hinges. Screams could be heard from the upstairs. It was his mother. His baby sister was inside also, along with his father. He ran into the house. He heard his brothers calling after him. He ran through the door flames jumping at him licking his skin. He ran down the hall something grabbed him from behind. It was Reilly and his twin William. _

_Bit heard something cracking above them. He looked up and as he did the ceiling caved in. Reilly jumped on top of Bit to protect him. The three were buried. Reilly was unable to move. "Bit stay underneath me!" Suddenly a metal plate from the roof came down and sliced right through Reilly's left arm. He let out a scream and soon was unconscious. Both the older brothers were unconscious. William had been crushed by the ceiling his leg shattered. Reilly's arm chopped off, dieing from loss of blood. Bit was horrified. He had to get help. He heard another scream. It was his mother again. She was in pain. The scream suddenly came to an eerie stop. All that could be heard was the fire eating away at its meal. Bit crawled out from underneath his brother. And as he did so he looked to his right and a flaming wooden beam came down at him and hit him in his right ear. He felt something wet pouring out. He couldn't hear anything. The blow was too powerful. Everything went black._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Bit woke up. His sheets drenched with sweat. His breathing was heavy. He was scared. He held his head again as though the tighter he held it, he could somehow push the memory out of his mind. It didn't work. He looked at the clock; it was one in the morning. He ripped the covers off his body and donned his boxers. He ran out of the room and down the hall. Bit came to Brad's room and opened the door. He ran to the bed side. The door shut behind him as he reached the bed. "Brad." Bit sobbed and he shook the man's hand.

Brad opened his eyes and looked over to see Bit's tear stained face. "Bit? What's wrong?" He sat up.

Bit sobbed hard but was able to choke out, "Bad dream. The fire."

Brad pulled the covers off his body. He moved over and motioned for Bit to get in bed. Bit obeyed and pressed himself against Brad's body to feel secure. Brad gently ran his fingers through Bit's hair. "Are you alright?"

Bit shook his head and clenched Brad's shirt. "Can I tell you?" Bit was speaking about the dream.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Brad said happy Bit was finally talking.

Bit sat up and Brad did the same. Bit leaned against Brad's chest and told him everything he dreamt. Everything he remembered. "The doctor said my body was put into shock so bad that it affected my heart. I had always had a chance of having a heart disease from heredity, but I guess you could say it was awakened when my body was put into shock. My body became very weak after the fire when I found out my parents died. I didn't want it to be true so I blocked myself off and lost all my will. I wouldn't speak to anyone. Then a few months later I was diagnosed with a heart disease. Ever since the fire I've been so afraid." Bit nuzzled Brad's chest as he made himself more comfortable.

"Don't worry Bit. I won't let the fire hurt you. You're safe with me." Brad said pulling the covers further over Bit's bare torso. "G'night Bit."

"G'night." Bit said sleepily as he drifted off into better dreams.

To be continued...In Chapter 3.

[AN [This is probably going to be 3 chapters I'm going to combine 3 and 4 to make the chapters a little longer. Anyway, I hope you like the story so far. Please Review :


	3. Chapter 3  Help

Heart Break Chapter 3 – Help!

……………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning Jamie went to Brad's room to wake him up for the battle that was occurring that day. He knocked on the door Brad answered from the other side. Jamie opened it and was surprised to see Bit sleeping in Brad's arms. "Uhm…S-sorry." Jamie stuttered as he went to leave.

"Jamie. Hold on. Don't get any ideas. Bit had a nightmare about fire last night. I had told him to talk to me about it when he was ready. He fell asleep while he was telling me. I didn't want to disturb him. He's had enough issues lately." Brad said lying Bit down next to him.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't know." Jamie said understanding. "Do you think he's okay to go into battle today?"

"That's up to Bit whether or not he feels up to it." Brad replied. "I'll wake him up and find out don't worry." Brad said pulling the covers off himself and sitting up in bed fully clothed. Jamie was happy about that. Jamie left and Brad nudged Bit awake. "Hey, wake up."

Bit moaned and opened his eyes. He looked at Brad and blinked. _/What happened last night? Why am I in bed with Brad?/_ Bit was worried something had happened.

"How are you feeling?" Brad asked.

Bit thought for a moment and remembered why he was in there. "I'm okay." Bit said sitting up. Brad got out of bed and pulled some clothes out of the closet. He handed Bit a pair of jeans and white T-shirt. Bit donned these and Brad donned his clothes. Together they headed for the kitchen. Bit was a little worried about going in there. So he hid behind Brad.

When they entered the same ritual was going on. Leena and Doc were nagging Jamie and as usual Jamie ignored them. He saw Brad and Bit walk in. He smiled and saw how worried Bit looked. Luckily the stove was off now and the food was ready. He gave Bit a plate of food first. Everyone understood why. They were all very worried about him. Bit was quiet the whole day; he didn't even wear his usual smile. He knew that everyone was aware of his fear. Leena was actually nice to him.

Later on Doc came up wit ha smile acting natural. Bit was glad, he didn't want pity. "So are you ready for the battle?"

Bit hadn't heard anything about a battle but that was fine he wanted to take his mind of things. The battle would help. He smiled faintly, "Yeah." He said softly.

Doc was happy to see a smile and left.

When the battle arrived Bit was psyched. He couldn't wait he felt like great. He had his old cocky attitude back. Everyone was glad to see Bit happy again. They were up against the Kat Team, a team consisting only of Hell Cats.

"Bit here all set to mobilize the Liger Zero!" Bit launched out of the Hover cargo and into the battle field. Brad and Leena followed suit.

"Ready…Fight!" The judge announced the start of the battle. Bit, Brad and Leena, took off after their prey. They decided to fight them one on one. Leena blasted hers wit ha missile barrage as it ran away from her. She was successful in destroying it. One of her missiles went around her prey and ran into Brad's knocking it down so he could easily destroy it with a Strike Laser Claw from his Shadow Fox. Bit was having trouble with his enemy though. No matter how hard he tried to pounce on it, it dodged every attack and countered. Finally it shot the Liger in the neck just below the cockpit. The shot caused an electrical current to surge up through the consul shocking Bit has he held it.

The pain had returned. Bit felt faint. His vision blurred he saw the enemy Zoid fall to the ground. He wasn't sure why. He could hear his heart beat in his head. It was so loud. He felt sick. A black Zoid came in front of Bit. It was Brad, he appeared on his screen. "Bit, what happened? Are you alright?"

Bit was barely able to make out what he had said; he had just enough energy to reply, "No…" Bit lowered his head, let go of the controls and closed his eyes. Everything became black.

………………………………………………………………………..

Brad saw Bit's Zoid shot and fall to the ground. It didn't move. He shot down the enemy Zoid attacking Bit. The Judge announced the winner. Brad summoned Bit up onto his screen. He was breathing heavily and looked very pale. "Bit, what happened? Are you alright?"

Bit looked up slightly and weakly replied, "No…" He lowered his head, his arms dropped to his side. He didn't move.

Brad leapt out of his cockpit. He climbed up onto Bit's Zoid and opened the latch. He pulled Bit out of the seat and laid him on the ground. Bit was limp and cold. Brad shook him and called his name. Bit didn't move nor did he stir. Brad leaned down and checked his breathing and heart beat. He was breathing fine enough, but his heart beat was scattered it was off beat. Doc ran out and examined him. "We need to get him to a hospital." Doc lifted Bit up into his arms and carried him into the hover cargo. As they headed for the nearest town Leena sat with Bit. She held his cold hand. Jamie had placed extra blankets over bit's body to try and keep his body temperature up.

When they finally arrived Doc carried Bit into the hospital doors and a medical team met them almost immediately. They placed Bit on a bed and wheeled him into the Emergency Room.

A tall doctor examined Bit as he lay unconscious on the table in front of him. Brad came in and looked at the Doctor. "It's his heart isn't it?"

"Yes. It is. Seems the electrical surge that came into his cockpit almost fried his pacer." The Doctor replied. "He needs a new one. The electrical pulses in his heart are off beat. I'll have to perform surgery." The doctor was fairly young, about thirty years old.

"Once he get's the surgery, will he be alright?" Leena asked taking Bit's hand again.

"He should be." The doctor replied. "Right now we have to prepare him for surgery. Nurse!" A young nurse came in. "Wheel this boy up to a vacant room. Have him dressed in a gown and put under. Then bring him to the surgery room Stat."

"Yes sir." The nurse wheeled Bit out of the room the others followed while the Doc stayed behind to talk to the doctor.

When they came to the room the nurse Placed Bit next to a bed she left the room but on her way out she asked Brad to undress him so the gown could be placed on him immediately. Leena left the room as this was done. Brad undressed him and donned him in the gown. The nurse then wheeled him down to the surgery room. Doc was waiting outside. They weren't allowed in while the surgery was being implemented.

Two hours passed and Bit still hadn't come out. Finally on the third hour, two nurses wheeled him out. Bit had more color in his face. He also had an oxygen mask on. Everyone but the Doc again went with Bit. The Doc wanted to speak with the doctor. He didn't have to wait long. He soon exited the room. "Did everything go alright?"

The Doctor sighed. "We almost lost him."

"What?" Doc was speechless.

"We were able to stabilize him though. He'll be alright. He should stay out of any and all Zoid battles for the next month at least."

The Doc nodded after exchanging other information with the doctor he headed up to Bit's room. He lay in bed partially awake. Brad and Leena were talking to him, telling him funny stories of when they had been in the hospital. Bit smiled slightly as he heard the stories. He still had the oxygen mask on. Leena was holding his hand again.

Leena gently rubbed Bit's hand and his fingers as she held it. Bit, too tired to respond to this, brushed his finger against her hand.

The Doc sat down next to Jamie who was on the other side of him. "Bit, how long have you had heart problems for?"

Bit lowered his eyes, trying on to make eye contact with anyone. Luckily Brad was there to save him, "Since he was about seven, he said."

Everyone looked at Brad surprised that he knew.

Brad explained that Bit had wanted him to keep it a secret not wanting them to know. He wasn't sure exactly why though.

Bit sighed and looked at the group. "You know how people who have disabilities are often viewed as weak and inferior?"

"Ohh. I see." The Doc replied.

"I was afraid that if you found out you would treat me different. Treat me like I was helpless. But I'm not!" Bit was getting upset.

Doc took his other hand. "Bit we wouldn't treat you like that. We know you're strong. Everyone has some sort of ailment but it doesn't stop them now does it."

"No." Bit said as Jamie brushed away a tear from Bit's cheek.

"Don't worry. We understand Bit. You know we're always here for you." Leena assured him.

Bit smiled. He was tired. He closed his eyes and was asleep.

"Let him rest." Brad said as he saw Bit fall asleep.

"The group agreed." They stayed with him all night, with the permission of the doctor of course.

The next morning bit had some unexpected visitors. Two tall blond men walked into the room. They looked exactly alike aside from different haircuts and clothing. One of them was walking with a cain. He limped over to the bedside. Brad got up to let him sit down. The other had a mechanical left arm. He sat down on the other side of Bit.

Bit opened his eyes and saw his two older brothers smiling at him. "Hey there kiddo!" Reilly said. William ran his hand through bit's hair. Bit smiled. Boy was he happy to see them! He wondered what they brought him. They always brought him something when he was in the hospital. Reilly looked around to make sure the doctor wasn't coming and pulled out a box of chocolates. "Shhh!!! I'll get thrown out if they find out." Bit giggled a little.

He looked over to the others they were smiling at him. They were happy that Bit was going to be alright. And so the introductions began. Everyone seemed to get along quite well. Especially Leena and William. She blushed every time he looked at her. Doc and Reilly got along well also seeing as how they both had a similar attitude. Bit was glad they all were here. He didn't want to be alone in the boring hospital. He hated that. At least he'd be able to leave in a few days. Only 3 more days to go until he was free.

…..The End……..

[AN [Well that's the story. Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for more of my writings


End file.
